The present invention related generally to aircraft and more specifically to an improved aircraft wheel and tire compressor system. Air Force military aircraft have their tires serviced in accordance with USAF Technical Orders 4T-1-3 the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
Previously our aircraft wheel and tire assemblies were compressed by stepping on the wheel assembly, while placed on boards, or on top of workbench. Another method that was used was placing the wheel and tire assembly between two large pieces of wood in the bead breaker compressing the assembly by drawing the rings together and inserting the nuts and bolts.
Before the compressor was implemented, O-rings were pinched causing air leaks resulting in having to take the assembly apart to repair. The tie bolts would not always come completely through the tie bolt holes and the individual standing on the wheel assembly would have to shift weight forward to the person installing the nut and bolt, or bounce up and down to insert a nut on the bolt. Quite often, trying to insert the nut to the bolt would result in having to aim the nut to the bold before the bolt receded back into the hole. Placing the wheel and tire assembly into the bead breaker on small wheels would require balancing the tire assembly on your knee between two boards and than compressing, often the bolts would catch on the other half and push back out (gravity angle), you would than have to push bolts back in and then install nuts. You're finger manipulation area was smaller and the assemblies very limited.